yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | gender = male | anime deck = Tech Genus | tf05deck = * Condition Green * Condition Blue * Condition Yellow * Condition Red | english voice = | japanese voice = | related pages = Delta Eagle }} Bruno, originally known as Antinomy, is a man from an apocalyptic future, where he died. An embodiment of him was returned to the present, where he intentionally suffered amnesia and became a friend of the Signers, under a slightly different appearance and became known as Bruno. In the present day, his Antinomy form has been known as Vizor in the English version and Mysterious D-Wheeler or Dark Glass in the Japanese version. In the English video games, Bruno's full name is Bruno Borrelli. As Vizor, he has guided Yusei Fudo, so that he can defeat the "Machine Emperors". According to Bruno, he was created for the sake of defeating the Three Emperors of Yliaster, in order to stop their ambitions, only to use Team 5D's to fulfill those ambitions by completing the Grand Design themselves. He is one of the few left-handed duelists (and as such, has his Deck on the right side of his Duel Runner when facing forward as opposed to facing inward from the left). He possesses skills in computing and mechanics that are equal if not superior even to Yusei. He is, or was, the only member of Team 5D's who never became a Signer. Biography Apocalyptic future Antinomy was one of very few survivors of the Machine Emperor invasion and berserk Ener-D outburst. Antinomy met with the other survivors; Paradox, ZONE, and Aporia. Being the last survivors of this world, the four of them believed it to be their mission to create a better future. They tried to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which wiped out the world before and performed countless experiments to try and find a solution to restore the world to the way it once was. However he and Paradox were eventually placed inside capsules, as they died. Before his amnesia As Vizor, Bruno watched Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas Duel, where Yusei tried to win without using Synchro Monsters after seeing Ghost's anti-Synchro Monster. After the Duel, Yusei suspected that he is being watched, but Vizor vanished before Yusei could spot him. and his friends from going after Ghost.]] Vizor attended the World Racing Grand Prix opening ceremony. After Primo confronted an intruder, everyone believed to be Ghost, Vizor confronted Yusei and his friends in the parking lot. Yusei got the same feeling, he felt when he thought someone was watching him earlier. Vizor tried to discourage them from chasing the intruder, saying that they won't be able to reach Ghost on time, nor would Yusei be able to defeat him. The only way Yusei can defeat Ghost is if he "surpasses his limit", Vizor claimed. Vizor challenged Yusei to a Turbo Duel to demonstrate this. Before the Duel, he said that he would like to test Yusei and sped ahead, forcing Yusei to ride at high speeds to keep-up. If Yusei is afraid of his speed level, he won't be able to defeat Ghost, Vizor claimed. Yusei was surprised by how much control Vizor had over his Duel Runner. The two eventually dueled, with Yusei's friends watching, as well as the Infinity Trio. Vizor demonstrated the power of his Accel Synchro Monster "Tech Genus Blade Blaster". As Yusei tried to destroy it, Vizor unexpectedly prevented this by removing it from the game using its effect. This caused him to lose the Duel. Yusei asked why Vizor made himself a shield for his monster. Vizor stated that he is not as good a person as Yusei might believe, and he won't reveal all the secrets concerning the Accel Synchro Monsters. Yusei asked why he told him this. Vizor doesn't reply, but says that there will be a day when they Duel again. Upon leaving, he was confronted by Primo to question him about his motives for dueling Yusei, suspicious that he was teaching him something new after seeing him demonstrate Accel Synchro. Vizor simply asks if he is afraid and that he was created for the sole purpose of defeating the three of them. However, Primo, while distracted, was about to hit a stray cat and Vizor slams Primo's Duel Runner out of the way to save it (preservation of life being one of his objectives). In doing so, he lost control of his Duel Runner, which caused him to crash through the guard rails of the road and fall into the ocean. Primo merely thought him dead and returned to headquarters, thinking nothing else of it. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Bruno washed-up unconscious on the shore of a beach in Satellite, with amnesia. He was taken into custody by the special investigators Mina Simington and Tetsu Trudge. Since all the facilities in New Domino were full, they asked Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan if they would take care of a person they found with amnesia, but the three of them refused. The trio later spotted Bruno examining Jack's Duel Runner. Jack mistook Bruno for a thief and knocked him unconscious, before taking off on his Duel Runner. Mina and Trudge arrive on the scene and asked Bruno what he was doing. Yusei and Crow then realize that he is the man with amnesia. Yusei agrees to look after him for one night. At the Poppo Time garage, the three quickly found out that Bruno has a great knowledge of Duel Runner mechanics, as he increased the power of Jack's Duel Runner. Yusei and Bruno quickly became friends, while Jack was still uncertain if they could trust him. Yusei and Bruno stay up all night working on engines, discussing the Planetary Particle and agreed to work a new engine for the World Racing Grand Prix. The morning after they finished working on the plans for the engine, Yusei and Bruno are about to show Crow and Jack their new model blueprints on the computer, only to discover that the plans have been stolen. Jack blames Bruno for the theft because of his suspicion, but Crow points out that a thief wouldn't stick around after stealing something, erasing the blame an impulsive Jack placed on him. As the four try to think about the situation, Bruno realizes one of Jack's nearby cup ramen is missing. He then discovers a wrapper from one of them in the trash, assuming that the culprit ate one while extracting the data. As he examines the plastic, he realizes that someone couldn't have opened the seal with a glove on, therefore a fingerprint must have been left. Bruno finds a print upon further inspection, confirming his deductions and gaining some trust from Crow and Jack. In a hurry to get information on the thief, they immediately begin to run the print through the Security database, but they come across a firewall in the form of a Duel Puzzle as the password, where the turn player must think through the current simulation of a Duel and complete the Duel Puzzle. Once they begin, the four are given 5 minutes until the mirrored servers are tracked and they are caught hacking the Security database. Crow and Jack tried and failed. In the last 2 minutes, Bruno manages to solve the puzzle, overcoming the firewall and winning Jack and Crow's complete trust. The four discovered that Lazar was the thief of the engine blueprints data, causing them to go after him. They follow the limo he is seen getting into. While riding, Lazar sees the the four chasing him and decides to try to lose them. The chase leads goes on foot in a mall, while the four are trying to hide their appearance from Lazar. However, he is fully aware of their presence and allows Crow and Jack to catch him. He escapes and provokes them to chase him, splitting the two up from Bruno and Yusei. Lazar leaves hologram decoys around to lead the two groups on wild goose chases while he leaves the area in all the commotion to catch a cab. Bruno realizes that they are chasing images and dismantles the decoy he and Yusei were following. Bruno and Yusei then follow Lazar on their Duel Runners to the headquarters of the Three Emperors. While wandering inside, Primo is alerted of their intrusion and locks down the inner halls, splitting Yusei and Bruno. Bruno decides to find Crow and Jack and bring them there to help Yusei. While looking for an exit, Bruno finds a locked door. With his mechanical expertise, he unlocks it, only to be found by Primo. Upon seeing him, Bruno suffers a massive headache for an unknown reason. Primo takes advantage of this and knocks him out. He is later awaken on the floor of the room he discovered, a large storage facility that was used for recently activated Duelbots. He hears the self-destruct alarm set off by Primo, and is found soon after by Crow and Jack, who are looking for Yusei. Jack notices a room above and assumes it is the control room. The three immediately run up a flight of stairs leading to the room, where he attempts to disarm the self-destruct sequence. The controls are unresponsive, but a security camera view of Yusei appears. Jack finds the microphone warns Yusei of the situation. Yusei tells them he has a plan and to go on ahead. Crow and Jack are hesitant, but do as Yusei says. Bruno protests, not wanting to leave Yusei behind. Jack punches him in the face, threatening to drag him out of there if he won't go willingly. Crow remarks that it's not easy for them either. As they leave down the hallway that Crow and Jack first came through, Jack explains that Bruno doesn't know Yusei like they do. He and Crow tell him that Yusei wants them not to worry about him, and that he'll believe in even the smallest chance of winning. Bruno accepts Yusei's reasons. The building explodes just as the three make it out far enough to be safe. They wonder if Yusei is alright and then see Lazar floating out of the smoke hanging onto his balloon, holding Yusei in his other hand. Bruno states that Jack was right. After Yusei lands, the three run to greet him. Sometime later, he is at the the Kaiba Dome duel track with Yusei, Jack, and Crow as they practice tag dueling for the WRGP. After Jack leaves the team, a week passes and Sector Security puts out a warrant for his arrest. Bruno, Yusei and Crow head to the Security headquarters and learn of a turbo duelist that seems to be Jack causing others to crash during the game. Crow outbursts at Jack's denial and indifference to the matter, causing Jack to become even more apathetic to the situation and his friends. Later, at their apartment, he scolds Crow for having said those things. Crow admits his regret at doing so, now that Jack won't talk about what may have happened. He says that Jack could very well be guilty. Leo suggests that they should find the real culprit to prove Jack innocent, but without any clues, Yusei says it's best to leave the case in the Security's hands. After the imposter Jack was exposed and defeated, life seemed to return to normal. Yusei, Crow, and Jack all continued to work on their Duel Runner with Bruno's help. Yusei and Bruno meet up with Trudge and Mina in Sector Security's HQ, in regards of finding out who he is, but they have no background information about them. While leaving, the building is evacuated due to a bomb threat, and they remain stuck in an elevator due to a power outage, but manage to escape shortly after. They encounter Sherry LeBlanc and Elsworth, identifying them as the cause of the ruckus. Bruno manages to follow Sherry up to the Sector Security's main computer. She tries to subdue him, but after a few minutes Bruno's eyes turn red and he starts to fight back with superhuman like strength. Fortunately for her, he turns back to normal when he sees the Z-One card and decides to go along with whatever Sherry has planned, until eventually they were transported in a cyber-like area, met with an unknown person. Then, he finds himself with Yusei, Mizoguchi, and Sherry at the shore of a lake, wondering about what happened. World Racing Grand Prix In the World Racing Grand Prix, he serves as part of the the Pit Crew for Team 5D's along with Leo and Luna, he monitors the Duel Runners performance via a computer terminal at their team station. After the duel between Team 5D's and Team Unicorn, Bruno joins everyone at the victory party in the team's garage. During the party Sherry arrives and Bruno begins to act strangely. After Sherry leaves, Bruno goes to the beach where Sector Security found him and finds a small kitten. Bruno's eyes immediately turn red again and he starts to see memories of Primo and of when he, Sherry and Yusei were transported to an unknown area when the Sector Security's computer turned critical and a series of binary codes start appearing in his head and he starts to go mad. It is unknown where he went during or after this, but he is later seen acting as if nothing happened, aiding Yusei in tuning his Duel Runner. He is also doing his regular job again when Team 5D's faces Team Catastrophe. During the attack of Riding Roids, Bruno tries to follow Yusei, Sherry, Mizoguchi, Jack, and Kazama to defeat them but is unable to catch up with them due to their superior Duel Runners. However, his memories immediately returned. Recalling his mission from ZONE, he becomes Vizor once again to intervene in the battle and assist Yusei directly in achieving Accel Synchro. In the process of stalling for time for Yusei to do so, he once again faces Primo but in a proper Duel. After recalling their previous encounter, they make their Duel official. During the Duel, Bruno attempts to Accel Synchro himself only for Primo to essentially cheat by summoning 5 other Diablo Duelbots to block his progression and directly interfere in their duel (still on Battle Royale Mode). This too was interrupted by the return of Yusei after he had at last received his Accel Synchro as well as the means to do so. Primo, in a fit of rage and boldness, ignores Vizor and challenges Yusei to a duel against the advice and orders of Jakob and Lester, citing that he is doing God's will and will smite all who stand before it, and leaving Bruno to duel the rest of the Diablo. He is able to defeat them and after that catch up with Yusei, only to see him fail to perform an Accel Synchro Summon. As the duel goes on, Bruno follows Yusei and Primo, overseeing the duel and finally witnessing the successful summoning of Yusei's new Accel Synchro Monster Shooting Star Dragon which is able to defeat Primo, tearing him apart from his Duel Runner and into pieces. Right after Jakob and Lester appear before Yusei, Jack and Crow after the duel - telling them of their plans for New Domino City - Bruno is about to vanish again. Yusei stops him, asking him why he did know about Yusei being able to Accel Synchro. But Bruno answers he doesn't know either. The God of Destiny is providing Yusei with an alternate way of managing things and only Yusei was able to do the Accel Synchro. After that Bruno leaves the group again, speaking to himself on the way about the real battle is still in front of them all... Later on the normal Bruno is seen among Team 5D's again and no one seems to know what happened to him or who he really is. It is likely that Bruno remembers being Vizor now but didn't tell anything to Yusei and the others. Whatever the case, he goes with Yusei, Crow and Jack to get the new Cup Ramen where they discover Lazar. He cuts him off from the right along with Jack. On the trap they set for Lazar he appears to be the one responsible for guarding the boxes and only wears a pair of black glasses unlike the others who have dressed with costumes. He then arrives with Yusei in the place Lazar is hiding and watches the duel between him and Crow. He then accompanies Sherry and Yusei into sneaking into the Momentum Express Development Organization and assists them in finding clues on Yliaster. He also ends up getting trapped in Infinity. After escaping, by using Sherry's Z-One card, Bruno and Yusei return home, after Sherry becomes trapped in the wormhole (She is later rescued by ZONE) Bruno then works as a member of Team 5D's pit crew during their duels with Team Taiyo and Team Ragnarok. Bruno, once again as a member of Team 5D's pit crew, watches the duel between Jack and Lester. He then watches the duel between Jack and Primo. After both Lester and Primo lose in order to give Jakob a better advantage, Bruno watches as Jakob combines with his Duel Runner and then comments to himself, with a slight look of shock or fear, that Jakob isn't holding back like Primo and Lester. While Yusei faces Jakob in the final of the World Racing Grand Prix, Jakob, Primo and Lester transport their own and Team 5D's consciousness to a vision of the future. It showed what looked like Lester, Primo and Jakob during different stages of New Domino City being destroyed by an invasion of Machine Emperors after high Ener-D levels caused by Synchro Summoning. Towards the end of the Duel, Jakob combined with Lester and Primo into their true form Aporia. Aporia showed Team 5D's more visions of the future, revealing what they had though were Lester, Primo and Jakob were him during different stages of his life. Although not showing any signs of recognizing him, Bruno saw himself as Antinomy in the vision. Yusei went on to defeat Aporia, prompting Bruno to celebrate with the rest of Team 5D's. Ark Cradle on the Ark Cradle.]] Immediately after the World Racing Grand Prix, the Ark Cradle appeared in the sky, despite Aporia's defeat. Team 5D's, Lazar and Elsworth went to the Sector Security building to come up with a counter measure. Here they learn from Zigzix that the Ark Cradle's reverse Ener-D is causing regular Ener-D outages and the Cradle is descending on the city, set to crush it in about 12 hours. Despite the evacuation and outage, Team 5D's remained at Security and Bruno managed to get images of the Ark Cradle on screen, discovering that the Cradle was made from the ruins of the future New Domino City. Bruno comes up with the plan to stop the Planetary Gears within the Cradle, but the group are contacted by Sherry who prophesizes that Yusei will die on boarding the Ark Cradle. Yusei and Team Ragnarok, whose Duel Runners were operational during the Ener-D outage due to the Crimson Dragon and Aesir, secretly planned to help Yusei board the Ark Cradle by generating enough Ener-D to connect "The Rainbow Bridge Bifrost" to the Cradle. They enrolled Bruno for technical support, so he joined them at the Poppo Time garage and loaded machinery into a Domino Ice cart. Bruno and Ragnarok went to the Old Ener-D reactor, where he helped connect Ragnarok's Duel Runners to the reactor. While they generated Ener-D, Bruno left and secretly changed to Vizor, whose Delta Eagle was operational. Vizor followed Yusei and his friends up the bridge. As the bridge began to disappear, he raced in front of Akiza, Luna and Yusei to create a slipstream, helping them reach the top in time. When questioned as to who he was, he explained that he was looking for lost memories. Convinced he wasn't an enemy, Team 5D's and Vizor venturer to the heart of the Ark Cradle, where ZONE opened a hole in the floor, causing them fall onto three separate platforms. Vizor was able to get a map of the internal structure of the Cradle and explained that each platform leads to a Planetary Gear. Since the group was divided into three and couldn't regroup, they each followed the path they landed on, so Vizor went with Yusei. Vizor and Yusei reached their Planetary Gear and found that there was no opponent there to face them. However four orbs floated towards Vizor and engulfed him in Ener-D. Inside he came face-to-face with a vision of himself and regained his memories. Vizor then faced Yusei and removed his visor, revealing that he is also Bruno. He identified himself as Antinomy, who is an ally of ZONE and Yusei's opponent. Yusei was reluctant to face Antinomy, knowing that he was Bruno, but thinking of his mission and everyone that was relying on him, he accepted the Duel. Antinomy and Yusei mounted their Duel Runners and the setting changed to outer space, where the two of them rode along a white path near a star, which becomes a black hole that the loser would be sucked into. Abilities It has been hinted many times that Bruno is an android or at least possesses cybernetics in his body. Although he normally displays no special abilities whatsoever, he actually possesses great physical skills. He can also call for Delta Eagle with a special signal emitted from his eyes and can shift his voice and clothing with green code similar to Primo's, with the exception that Primo uses a red code instead. Bruno is also familiar with the mechanics of Accel Synchro Summoning and can perform it via Clear Mind. He employs his Duel Runner to go at high speed while controlling its Ener-D core with his heart, enabling him to summon his ace monster, "Tech Genus Blade Blaster". During his second duel with Yusei, he changed the scenario to outer space (if he didn't literally sent both of them to space). During his second duel with yusei, he is shown to perform a new kind of Accel Synchro Summon known as Delta Accel Synchro which he can achieve by performing Top clear mind, a more powerfull kind of Clear Mind. Etymology Antinomy (Greek αντι-, against, plus νομος, law) literally means the mutual incompatibility, real or apparent, of two laws, mirroring the conflict between being both Yusei and ZONE's friend. This is the only reason he doesn't have a problem facing Yusei and he's going to introduce "Delta Accel Synchro" summoning in 5ds-154. Deck Anime As Vizor, Bruno uses a "Tech Genus" Deck which focuses on Synchro Summoning his Synchro Monsters, sometimes twice per turn, and using the new Accel Synchro Summon method for his ace monster: "Tech Genus Blade Blaster". Compared to most characters so far, Bruno's Synchro Summon chants are like system checks rather than making an emotional or profound message. Tag Force 5 References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters